Heart on the Chain
by CeCe92399
Summary: When a storm takes everything from Lucy including her farm, she'll have to move into the City with her brothers to live out her days she doesn't know what to expect from her pink haired neighbor
1. Chapter 1 When Everything Changed

**I know, I know. I've already working on a story already. Truth is that my laptop charger is broke and the only other thing is my parents computer, which I hardly get on. I'll try and update on Key of the Heart as soon I as I can, but for now. Enjoy**

**When Everything Changed**

Outside of a big city was a little sunflower farm called 'West Neil farm'. On that farm lived 3 people.

Lucy was laying down on the soft, green grass reading a book. "Lucy-san, dinner will be done in 10 minutes!" Sting called out to the blonde. "Okay brother, I'll be there in a few minutes!" Lucy yells back at her brother.

After 2 minutes the sky darkened and the wind picked up. Lucy was scared. She could her the thunder in the background, then a flash of lightning. Lucy let out a little whimper.

Sting came rushing out of the house with Rouge behind him. "Lucy! Cellar! Now!" Sting yelled at the blonde.

Rain started to pour down from the sky and the wind was harsher from before. Lucy and her white dress were soaked.

Lucy didn't need to be told twice. She got up and ran as fast as she could to the cellar By the time she reached the cellar, Rouge was holding the cellar's door opened for her.

Sting came in seconds later and Rouge shut the doors. He then locked them tight so they wont fly off the hinges.

Lucy broke down and cried. Sting put his arms around her. "Shh, Lucy-san, it will be okay." He said trying to comfort her.

Lucy cried and cried into Sting's arms. She cried so much that she cried herself to sleep as the storm went on outside.

**Yeah Yeah, I know what your thinking 'Lucy and Sting, brother and sister.' sorry if you didn't like it. **

**I came in my mind when I was in science class watching a video. Review if you liked it, don't if you didn't. thank you. **

**OH and NATSU will come in a chapter SOON. So keep reading **


	2. Chapter 2 The Standing Sunflower

**Um I don't know what to say. Well here's chapter 2 of this story, sorry if chapter 1 was too short I'll try and make the others longer.**

**The Standing Sunflower**

The next morning Lucy woke up in Sting's arms. She let out a big yawn and starched out her sore muscle. "Good morning' sunshine. How ya feelin'?" Sting asked.

"I'm okay, but I feel like carp though." she told Sting. "Thank you for being there for me Sting, I appreciate that." Lucy looked at Sting as she told him that.

"No problem Lu." he said "Come on, lets go survey the damage that the tornado left on the farm." Rouge suggested and Lucy nods her head at him.

"Alright lets go." Sting said. Rouge walked over to the cellar's door and unlocked the lock. He then pushed the door opened for Lucy. She was the first one out of the cellar, to look at the damage that was done by the storm.

The scene shocked her. She broke down in tears again, the once beautiful farm was now in a total mess. Sting comes up and puts an arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her like he did the pervious night.

Everything was in ruins. Sunflowers ripped from the ground. The siding of the house was stripped and the roof was missing. Trash and debris laid everywhere on the ground. Trees were up rooted from the harsh winds.

Lucy points out towards the field, wide eyed. Sting follows her figure and a look of shock comes over his face.

"H-how is that even p-possible?" Lucy asked. "That's one strong sunflower." Rouge added. "Why is it still standing?" Lucy asked.

"It's still standing because it is strong like you Lu." Sting said and smiled at her. He meant every word he had said about the flower.

"Sing?" Lucy asked. "Yea Lucy-san." Sting answered. "Where will we live now?" she asked as she looked up at Sting. "I guess we move into the city until the farm and the house gets fixed up." answered Sting.

**So how'd ya like it. Sorry no Natsu in this chapter, maybe he'll be in the next hmmm I don't know. **

**Sorry for all ya people who like my other story 'Key of the Heart. I'll try to update soon, my take a while its going to be a long chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Heart Necklace

**Hey I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I went to D.C. for three days and I couldn't do anything with both stories. But here is chapter 3.**

**The Heart Necklace**

Lucy walked over to the demolished home she once lived in. Clothes and furniture were thrown out of the house and onto the ground.

Lucy seen something shine out of the corner of her eyes. She walked over to the shining object and bent down.

In the rubble of the house, Lucy had found a necklace. The necklace was made from the finest sliver. On the chain was a heart locket. She opened the locket up and found a picture of her mother and of her father.

Lucy started to cry. Her mother, Layla was on the left and her father, Jude was on the right.

Rouge looked over her shoulder. He glared at his father's picture. Rouge is Lucy step-brother. They have the same dad, but different moms.

Lucy looks at Rouge and smiles. "I know you hate him. I can not forgive him either. But I don't hold no grudge against him. And you shouldn't either.

"Sorry Lucy-sama, but I can't … I can't forgive him. I just can't." Rouge said. "What he did to my mother is unforgivable."

"I know it's hard for you. And I know I wouldn't forgive him too, if he did that to my mother." Lucy said, "but think of it this way, our father is not here to do those things he did to your mom."

Lucy puts her soft warm hand on Rouge's shoulder. "Listen, Rouge, I hate our father too, but you need to forgive him sometime soon."

"thanks Lucy-sama. I'll try to forgive him." Rouge said. He pulled Lucy into a huge and held her tight for a minute.

"Thank you." Lucy said. "And can you stop putting 'sama' at the end of my name? Please?"

I'll try Lucy sa-, Lucy." Rouge said, correcting himself. "All I want is for you to be happy, Lucy. And that would make me happy."

Rouge walked around Lucy to face her. He takes the heart necklace out of hr hands and warps it around her neck. Clipping it in the back

When he was done. Rouge stepped back to look at her. "You look just like your mother, Lucy." he said.

Lucy smiled with a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Rouge." she said. "I love you." She walked up to Rouge and have him a hug.

"I love you too." Rouge said as he hugs her back. He then kisses her on top of her golden little head.

Once they pulled away, Sting walked up to them with a beat up wagon. "Come on guys, we need to hurry if we want to get to the city before nightfall." he said.

"I would be for the best. Because we need to find a place to live in for now." Lucy said. "Plus I'm ready, are you?" she looked over at Rouge.

"I'm ready whenever you are Sting." he said as he looked over at Sting.

"Alright, lets get goin' shall we." Sting as he started to pull the wagon behind him. Lucy and Rouge ran to catch up with him.

**And again I would like to say sorry for not updating this sooner. And I'll say this again too, I was at Washington D.C. fro the weekend and I didn't have a computer or wifi.**

**I really liked this chapter and I don't know why because I typed this in one day and I'm really tried and started to fall asleep while typing.**

**I hope you liked this chapter like I did, and I'm really sorry that Natsu is not in this chapter but he will de in the next, I know for sure.**


End file.
